You Changed My Life Forever
by brookiejordan14
Summary: Okay basicly the main character Brooke me and her friend Kayla go to a party full of vampires and meet some vamp boys there, when they leave they get into a terrable car accedent, and you'll have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Brooke's pov

"Kayla!!" I shouted. "Hurry up or we're going to be late!" There was a loud thud, that came from up-stairs. I groned and went to see what had happend now.

I walked into, Kayla's room. There was stuff everywhere, and in the corner was slight bit of movement under a mountain of clothes. "Uhhh, Kayla...you alright? Whats going on, and why is there stuff everywhere?" I questioned, kinda worried.

"mm..mm.." She said,... I guess.

"What?" I said digging threw some clothes, only to find her foot.

Finally, her head popped up.

"I said, 'I can't find my other black high heel.'"

She dived back into her closet.

I looked around.

"Wait, do you mean _that_ black high heel?." I said sarcasticly, pointing at her dresser.

"YES! What would I do without you Brooke!" she teased, hugging me tightly.

I laughed, taking out my cell phone, and dialing Alice's number.

A few rings later, she awnsered the phone. Music was blarring, I had to hold the phone away from my ear.

"HELLO?" Alice yelled.

"Hey, we're gonna be a few minutes late, dont start without us!" I said, quickly.

"OKAY! HURRY UP I'M FIXING TO OPEN PRESENTS!"

"Ok well I'll talk to you later, and--.. i love you too, bye." And closed the phone.

This time it was Kayla, telling me to hurry up. So I ran down the stairs, and out the door, putting the key in the fern, above the garden gnome on the front porch. Because I knew Kayla would loose it if I didn't, Her mom would probably kill her. Kayla already had my truck started, and was reving the engine,

"Brooke, Hurry up!!" She said exitedly.

"Hey thats my job to say that! And what are you doing driving my truck?" I laughed.

"Oh my bad." She said crawling over to the passenger seat.

We sped away getting on the interstate, heading to a place right outside of Forks.

Today was Alice's birthday, and she was having this awesome party. She said there was going to be alot of people there, but only a few "finger picked" from school. But she never did tell me how old she was, and I wasn't about to ask.

'_It's her business, it probably just slipped her mind.' _I thought to myself. But she doesn't look a day over 18, and is absolutly gorgeous. I find myself jelous sometimes.

"Wow, this driveway is loonngg!" Kayla pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's worth the drive I wouldnt miss this party for the world." I replied.

---

When we finally reached the house, my jaw droped, lights were everywhere, loud music, and...well, a HUGE party.

As we we're walking up the stairs, A few guys ran out the door with a football, yelling and laughing very loudly. Two of them stoped about half way past us, and came back to introduce themselves, I guessed.

"H-Hi" The tallest one, said to me. "I'm J.D. nice to meet you" he said holding out his hand.

"Hello, J.D., My name is Brooke, and this is my friend Kayla." I replied shaking his hand, and he still was shaking mine while He contenued talking,

"Oh, yeah this is my brother Devin"

Devin quickly came forward and personally introduced himself to Kayla.

The whole five minutes that we were talking, Devin's eyes never left Kayla's. And J.D's never left mine. Until we were so _rudly _interupted by some huge body - builder - looking guy saying,

"Yo, J.D. Devin lets goo!!"

"Oh and thats my other brother, Emment." he laughed,"Ill see you around."

Kayla and I nodded and giggled as we turned, to go inside.

Alice met us at the door.

"I'm so glad your here!! I'm dying to open my presents! Oh and speaking of presents what'd you get me.?"she urged.

"How did you know we got you something?" I questioned.

"Uhh,,errr, I guessed." she said, grabbing the card and skipping away to meet more guests.

Kayla nugged me, "I didn't know she had this many friends, and where are her parents."

"I don't know but lets paaarrrtay!!!" I yelled in excitment.

---

J.D.'s pov

"Devin! I'm open!" I yelled.

He threw me the ball, and I ran for the touchdown.

"Okay you guys im done i've got to go see Brooke again." I said, getting ready to run inside.

"I'm with you on that one, her friend is fine as hell!!" Devin agreed.

"Weenies," I heard Emment say under his breath.

Then Rosalie, came out and said,

"Honey Bunches, A slow song is on, come dance with me."

Devin and I busted out laughing

"Honey bunches?! hahahaha!!! Who's the weenie now?"

"Oh, shut up you, assholes. Dont you have women to attend to?"he said in emmbarrasment

"Comming sweetie."

---

We ran inside, and it only took me about 5 seconds to find Brooke.

She was wearing, a pink dress with here blonde hair curled, and as I got closer, I could see her blue eyes twinkling in the light. I was compleatly mezmerised, I'd never been so attracted to someone in my entire time of being a vampire, which was going to be 43 years next month.

She looked back at me, and smiled.

But, I was compleatly numb. All i could do was walk closer.

She looked a bit confused, and I finally snapped out of it.

"J.D., Are you okay?" she giggled.

"I'm sorry about that." I laughed. " Your just so beutiful."

I heard/felt her heart beat quicken.

"Thank You." she said smiling again.

"May I have this dance?" I blurted out.

"You, may." she awnsered, slightly blushing.

**Well I left my first cliffly mwahahaha!!! lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

---

Brooke's pov.

_'OMG!! I'm dancing with a total hottie!!!' I thought to myself._

"You dance really good" I whispered in his ear.

"I practice, for moments like this." he whispered back.

I shivered.

"It's cold in here."

"It is." he said. His Grey-Blue eyes weary.

"Your cold too" I said as I was easing my head onto his shoulder.

He ignored me for a few seconds, and then he finally replied,

"Err..the weather, outside, it's going below freezing tonight, and i was playing football without a shirt soo.."

I liked at the thought of him with out a shirt, I'd pay big money for that.(:

"Have you seen Kayla anywhere?" I brought up."I think I lost her."

"Well thats not good." He laughed

His grip on me tightened.

I looked around franticly.

"There they are" he said pointing his finger to the middle of the dance floor.

"Whoa! That was quick!" I said.

They we're dancing and holding each other in the cutest way. I was so proud of Kayla. She finally got a guy she actually likes. I'm also glad she got over that other asshole that broke her heart.

"Well, we are doing the same." he said smoothly.

"Well....yeah." I awnsered, our eyes never parting.

We both laughed, and kept dancing.

* * *

Devin's pov(rewind back to when they came in from playing football)

"Well, I found my girl, go get your's." J.D urged, walking towards Brooke.

_"Yeah that'd be nice" I thought to myself._

I looked around, Kayla was nowhere in sight. I wanted to see her so badly, she was the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen in my whole 67 years of being a vampire.

J.D and I have the same birthday, exept, I'm much older. He's been a vampire for 42 years, and I've been one for 67.

I was lost in my own thoughts, day-dreaming kinda, but thats when I spotted her.

"Kayla" I whispered under my breath. I loved the way her name rolled off of my tounge.

She was standing near the door, laughing with a few people that I knew from school.

She was wearing a Light- Brown dress, with straitened hair, Once my eyes had found her,they couldn't leave her. I couldn't control myself, I had to go over to her. But how?

Something in me scooted me forward. And before I knew it I was starring deep into her heart-melting eyes. She looked at me, and smiled.

Noticing I was about to make a fool of myself I spoke up.

"Uhm..Hello"

She blushed. "Hi Devin"

"You liking the party?" I asked.

"Yeah It's great" she nodded. "I love this song"

_Gardian Angel_ by The Red Jumpsuit Aperatus was playing.

"Uhh....Do, you wanna dance..w-with me?" I struggled to get that one out.

"Well sure." she said with ease.

* * *

Kayla's pov

_"This is freaking great!" I thought to myself._

Devin led me out to the middle of the dancefloor.

"I'm not the best dancer." I admitted

"Thats alright, I practice," He assured me." Just follow my lead."

He held up his hand, and I placed mine within his.I jerked back almost immedently.

"Whats wrong?" he said, seeming uneasy.

"Your so cold,..why?" I questioned looking deep into his hazel eyes for an awnser.

"Oh, yeah that,.. uh, me and J.D. always play with out shirts for football and it's like 18 degrees out there soo..yeah" he laughed.

"Oh, yeah,"I giggled, and contenued to place my hand on his.

"Okay, Are you ready now?" he teased.

"Well,define ready?" I teased back.

"Too late," He laughed.

And before I knew it, I was dancing. Around and around without care. I felt so comfortable and safe with Devin. Almost as if he were some kind of tamed monster here to protect me.

"Have you seen Brooke?" I asked.

"Oh I found them a long time ago." he laughed.

"Them?" I asked.

He pointed accross the dance floor.

Brooke was dancing with J.D.

She looked so compfortable, with him, and as did he.

It looked like a sweet moment between them and I didn't want to interupt.

Besides I was focused on someone totally different: Devin.

_

* * *

_

_**The Party ended about 1 hour after that.**_

Brooke's pov

We said our goodbyes and Kayla and I left our phone numbers with J.D and Devin.

As we crawled into my truck, Kayla and I both screamed.

"Oh my goodness, I want full details!" Kayla urged.

"Okay,Okay, I'll tell you when we get to your house! And your mom isn't comming back for 2 days right?" I made sure of.

"Yeah thats right we got the whole house to ourselves and my sister and brother are at my grandma's." she said exitedly

And with that in mind, I turned the radio up, and we started rockin out to Tick Tock by Kesha.

"TIck TOck! On the clock put the party on stop, Oh Oh Oh wa Oh!!" We both sang.

"Hey Brooke, how do you go to the next song?" Kayla asked.

I leaned down to see what she was talking about, my knee hit the wheel, and I lost control of my truck. Instead of going strait, I made a left turn, at the intersection, into on-comming traffic.

Kayla and I both tried to get the truck back on the right side of the road, but we were only a second or two late, We were creamed by an 18 wheeler carrying cement pipes that wheighed about 1 ton each. The truck was compleatly ran over. Kayla and I were trapped in the truck, amazingly enough, still alive.

**Tehe....cliffy. haha!! stay tuned there's waaayyy more to come!!!**


End file.
